


I'll Cover You

by i_buchanan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_buchanan/pseuds/i_buchanan
Summary: Right from the start, Steve didn't stand a chance resisting Bucky Barnes





	I'll Cover You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my self-indulgent fluff because I just. Need something soft out there in the world, you feel me?

Steve had been a goner from the start. If someone asked, he would adamantly say he never stood a chance against Bucky Barnes.

He was still waiting for the day someone would ask him about Bucky. Someone outside the team, at least. They were all very well aware of Bucky, and there was something almost anticlimactic about how little fuss they put up over their involvement.

Tony hadn’t been happy at the start, but that was really only because he didn't want Steve to hurt his ‘guinea pig’ and make it awkward for them to continue to work together if Bucky and Steve had a falling out.

There was a good chance that he was starting to wish that he’d never introduced Steve to Bucky to begin with, given the put-upon sighing he’d do whenever they’d start getting sappy in front of him. Something that Bucky reveled in and would intentionally play up just to annoy him.

But--

But.

Steve was pretty sure he was never going to get tired of it. And he stood by the fact that it was entirely Bucky’s fault.

From the moment they met, Bucky shirtless in Tony’s lab, hair braided back and those thick lashes darkened with mascara, Steve was pretty sure he would never see anyone as beautiful again as long as he lived.

There was definitely a lot of fumbling. Especially on Steve’s part. He’d been decent at courting men, somewhat hopeless with women, and Bucky--

Well. Bucky was neither of those and had insisted on taking charge of the entire courtship process.

They were bold, reminding him vividly of Peggy. Assertive, maybe, was a better word for the way they’d eyed Steve up, tipped their head to the side and introduced themselves.

‘Only my mother and this one call me James,’ they insisted. ‘It’s Bucky or nothing.’

Steve would admit to his fair of missteps in the process. Unsure how to refer to Bucky to begin with and assuming it would be rude to ask. Thinking it was better to fumble around instead of risking offending them.

It wasn’t that he had never heard of trans people. They just used different words in his day, and it was still usually one or the other. There wasn’t really a word or knowledge of people ‘in between’.

Something he’d struggled with in regards to his bisexuality, but that wasn’t really the point here.

He was grateful that Bucky took it in stride and hadn’t instantly dismissed him. Not that Steve would have blamed them if they did.

‘I’m a blend, Stevie,’ they drawled, crossing his legs and managing to make the gesture feel almost predatory. ‘I like parts of men and women, so I just mix it up however I feel like.’

It had sounded kind of odd to begin with. But the more time he spent with Bucky, the more it made sense to him.

Like now, with Bucky splayed out on his bed. The delicate flower tattoos down their thighs and over their good shoulder. Their long hair loose and dark against Steve’s pale blue pillows, and the pretty gold bars through their nipples glinting in the low light.

Eyes heavy as they hitched a leg higher up Steve’s waist, their skin smooth to the touch.

“Hurry up,” they said, the order clear in spite of the softness of their voice.

Steve clicked his tongue before returning to tracing the tip of it along the delicate curve of one of the flowers inked on their hip.

The skin tasted exactly the same there as it did on just about every other inch of them, but he insisted on testing that every single time they were in bed together.

Bucky sighed softly, their hips arching up in response. “Stevie…”

“I know,” he answered just as lowly, pressing a kiss to the hollow before ducking down further.

He worked his hands beneath Bucky’s lower back so he could prop them up better, using his free hand to part the cheeks of their ass.

Here, Bucky didn't shave down completely like they did with their legs and under their arms. Instead, they kept it closely trimmed, much like the stubble on their face. There was the slight prickling of hair against Steve’s thumb as he pried them open. And since he was sure Bucky already got the gist of what he was going to do, Steve didn't bother saying anything before pressing his face tongue-first into the cleft.

Any hint of soft demureness snapped instantly as Bucky practically wailed above him.

Steve was pretty sure it was half for show, but it made his cock throb all the same, pressing a moan into the sensitive skin of their taint.

It was familiar, really. An act Steve enjoyed doing regardless of who he was with, but there was something especially sweet about the way that Bucky opened themselves up for it. As if their very body needed it, craved it even.

Bucky’s voice spiraled higher, their right hand tangling in Steve’s hair as if they could physically yank him any closer than he was. In spite of the fact that Steve’s tongue was already curling in as deep as it could, prying them open.

When Steve could see their cock twitching in his periphery, a violent red and probably only a minute away from relief, he finally pulled back, kissing his way back up to Bucky’s cock instead. Featherlight things that wouldn’t offer any sort of friction or even an appropriate amount of dampness to help them out.

The answering whine sounded thick, and Steve had a hard time not smiling against their skin. “Aw, sweetheart, you’re all right,” he insisted.

With one final kiss to the faint trail of hair beneath their belly button, Steve climbed off the bed to rinse his mouth out. One of these days he’d remember to use a dental dam, but today wasn’t that day apparently. And like hell was he going to deprive himself of kissing Bucky for the rest of the night.

It felt like it took too long before he was climbing back into bed, and apparently they had taken to loosely stroking their cock while they waited. The bright shine of their left hand a sharp contrast to the softness of their skin.

“Couldn’t wait?” he asked, pushing Bucky’s hand aside and replacing it with his own. Squeezing tight as he stroked down the shaft.

They whined thickly, metal fingers wrapping around Steve’s wrist in response. “You were taking too long.” There was a soft breathiness to their voice, barely undercut by the challenge they were so clearly offering.

Steve couldn’t help but smile, pressing his mouth to Bucky’s neck as an apology as he settled between their thighs. “I’ll make it up to you,” he promised.

It was familiar banter, really. Both in and out of bed, they’d push at each other with bright eyes and soft smiles until one of them would break. Usually it was Steve, letting the jibes fade away into the tenderness he loved to shower them with.

He was wrapped around Bucky’s finger and they damn well knew it.

As expected, Bucky’s head fell back as they hummed, low and self-satisfied around the edges as their knees came up to cradle Steve’s hips.

“Yeah… Yeah, doll, you always do,” they murmured as their fingers pressed against the bottom of Steve’s hairline.

Steve was still smiling as he kissed their lips, soft but insistent. Dipping inside and tasting, running his tongue over the little stud embedded in Bucky’s.

They’d said once that the piercings and tattoos were how they managed to make their body their own. That the jewelry, the ink, it was all the way Bucky chose to modify themselves and reclaim themselves.

It was their form of expression.

He was careful, hands gentle over Bucky’s hips as he drew them into his lap more fully. Their cocks slotted together, drawing the softest moan muffled between their lips.

Irrationally, Steve thought he could save the sounds for himself that way. That once they were pressed into his skin, they belonged to him.

Bucky would probably laugh if he said that, calling him ridiculous while being begrudgingly charmed all the same.

His fingers slid in where his mouth had already loosened, slick with lube and finding home so easily.

There was something weirdly romantic about the thought, regardless of how carnal it actually was. But the thought that their bodies had learned to mold to each other’s sent a thrill though Steve that hit in his chest harder than anywhere else.

He’d been right to rinse his mouth out, given the way that Bucky continued to guide their mouths back together, whining needily as Steve toyed with their prostate with his fingertips. His thumb pressed snugly against their taint to add to the pressure.

There was a slight click of metal against Steve’s teeth that only sharpened the thrill as Bucky seemed to try and devour Steve while he tried to pull them apart as thoroughly as possible.

It just made Steve soften his approach, tracing out Bucky’s teeth when he could push back into their mouth and cradling their lower back with the palm of his free hand. “Take it slow,” he whispered when Bucky needed to stop and breathe.

Their chest heaved, fingers tight on Steve’s shoulder and knees hiked up around his ribs. “You’re taking it plenty slow,” they accused in the same hushed tone. “Come on, honey. You know you want it just as bad as I do, so let’s just…” Their lashes fluttered a bit as a shudder ran through their body.

He understood fully, however. Steve’s fingers pulled out with a slick sound, spreading the lube over his cock before reaching for more. Just in case. Just because he liked to see them practically dripping, and because they liked the feel of the wetness there.

Steve’s own hand felt almost like heaven around his cock, wet, tight, and he had a hard time staying focused on the task at hand.

There was something almost ethereal about sliding into Bucky. Something almost like home, but still awe-inspiring at the same time. Like watching the sunset, still beautiful and breathtaking regardless of how many times Steve watched it.

Below him, Bucky trembled. Their nails kneaded against Steve’s shoulder as if they were an overgrown cat, and their mouth was open in a soft ‘o’ as their eyes scrunched shut.

For all of Bucky’s breathy moans and whines when he was goading Steve into it, they were always near-silent when they were being spread open like this the first time.

With slightly shaky hands, Steve combed Bucky’s hair back from their face. Reveling in the way that they nuzzled into his hand as their breath fanned over his wrist.

“Just relax for me, sweetheart. Nice and slow; let me in, yeah?”

In spite of the clearly patronizing tone Steve had taken on, gooey and saccharine, Bucky didn't do anything but press their lips together with a short hum of agreement.

For all of their talk about how soft Steve was in regards to Bucky, they melted just as easy once they finally had a cock in them.

There was something soft and sweet about the way Steve moved in him. In the way that their body gave over to it, molding itself around the intrusion.

Steve couldn’t deny the burning in his blood, the urge to push, to claim, and his mouth couldn’t quite detach itself from Bucky, though he didn't worry one spot between his lips and teeth for too long before moving on. His hips were steady as he tended careful bruises along Bucky’s throat and collar.

Bucky wasn’t quite as put together as Steve was, but that usually tended to be the case by this point. After all, Bucky had already brought Steve off twice and just riding the tease for the last several hours with no relief. While they’d coaxed Steve to spill over with their hand and then between their lips, Bucky had been there, unresolved and aching. So Steve was maybe riding the edge of his third orgasm before he could even bring Bucky off once. Of course Bucky would be desperate below him, gasping out short little moans as their head pressed deeper and deeper into the pillows, completely overwhelmed.

It was beautiful. The way they moved together, a well-practiced rhythm that had Bucky biting back soft cries and moans while Steve pressed the sounds of his own pleasure into Bucky’s lips and throat.

The build up was slow the third time around. Heat simmering in his guts, becoming more and more insistent the longer he kept thrusting into their willing body. The way they continued to arch and rock back but refused to put a hand on their cock to finally grant relief…

That didn't stop Bucky from falling off the edge just from the pressure of Steve’s cock inside of them. A shocked gasp followed by a low, almost guttural sound as Bucky trembled violently before their brow smoothed out and white streaked their stomach all the way up to the pretty gold barbells through their nipples.

The sight of that alone was too much for Steve, burying himself deep as he finally spilled over into them as if that fully marked them as his.

Together they gasped for breath, hot and humid as Steve absently brushed his fingers over their hips. Tracing over the tattoos that he’d very nearly memorized. Finally shifting just enough to bring their lips together, though neither of them could claim to be particularly coordinated in the kiss.

“I love you,” he promised, able to feel Bucky’s answering smile against his lips.

“Yeah, gorgeous. Me too.”


End file.
